LTV
History To be updated. Spin-Offs Since 2014 Original *SpongeToons (since Season 1) (re-runs) Acquired *SpongeBob: After the Film (owned by Ghastlyop) (re-runs) Since 2015 Original *Basket Sponge (since Season 1) *Rags To Riches (formerly owned by SBCA, now owned by The Terrible Travis) (since Season 1) *Bikini Bottom Survival (since Season 1) Acquired *Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition (since Season 2) *Patrick's Funtastic Life (owned by SuperFanon'D!) (since Season 1) *Reckless and Retired (owned by Doctor Bugs) (since Season 1) *War of the Cities (owned by Shamm Entertainment) (since Season 1) Since 2016 Acquired *Spongy TV (owned by Sponge Tool Productions) (since Season 1) *Even Moar Raw! (owned by Kingshire Entertainment) (since Season 1) *Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea (owned by Cosmobo) (since Season 1) *Bikini Bottom Rescuers (owned by Linux Studios) (since Season 1) *The Krusty Sponge (owned by SamsungWtr) (since Season 1) *SpongeBob's Sketch Adventures (owned by SpongeBot678) (since Season 1) Former *Deep Down Low, spin-off of SpongeToons. ''(owned by FlyerTV) (aired 2014) *The Sponge Show (owned by FlyerTV) (aired 2014) *Square Logo Awards (aired 2014-2015) Specials Local (Philippines) Specials are aired on Luis TV only so often. These are usually due to special occasions or national clamity. The first special was aired on Gell Channel in 1986. * EDSA People Power Revolution I- February 22-25, 1986 (Gell Channel Special: EDSA People Power Revolution) *Pope in Manila: Pope John Paul II Papal Visit- 1995 (Pope John Paul II in the Philippines: Luis TV Special Coverage) *New Year 2000 (Turn of a Millenium: New Year 2000 Luis TV Special Coverage) *Typhoon Ketsana/Ondoy- September 2008 (''Hagupit ni Ondoy: ''A Luis TV Special) *Philippine National Election 2010- May 10, 2010 (Eleksyon 2010: Luis TV) *2012 Summer Olympics- 2012 (2012 LondonOlympics on Luis TV) *Typhoon Haiyan/Yolanda- November 8-13, 2013 (#PrayForPH: Typhoon Yolanda Luis TV Special Coverage) *Pope Francis Papal Visit Philippines- January 12-19, 2015 (Love and Mercy: Luis TV Special Coverage) International Want to add? List down the event below! * Idents Rags to Riches R2R.jpg Basket Sponge bsI.jpg|Basket Sponge: Cheerleaders Ident aogI.jpg|Basket Sponge: Army of Gosts NEW EPISODE Ident Patrick's Funtastic Life PFLTV.jpg Reckless & Retired Tytbrar.jpg Spongy TV Spongyident.jpg Movies/Films *The SpongeToons Movie (November 27, 2014) Cancelled *Remembering Mother (2015-''supposedly) Video Games Luis TV has its own video game company, "iLaro!". Current *SpongeToons: The Movie (Video Game) *POBA 2K15 *POBA 2K17 Rating System Overview In January 2015, the idea of the Luis TV-based rating system was first pitched as a direct influence of the MTRCB Classification System to be used originally as an alternative to the established classification system. However on February 2, 2015, the first usage of the rating system was done as the PG rating was created. Along with that, the usage of the rating system was changed from an alternative to a requirement for Luis TV created programs and a non-mandatory alternative for Luis TV produced programs. As of August 2016, its usage spans over 10 spin-offs on the wiki. G The G rating was the first of the four ratings added on the wiki. It was added on February 3, 2015 at 9:53 pm and is the second most commonly used template among the four. It was only added an hour before the PG template was added. PG The PG rating was the second of the four ratings added on the wiki. It was added on February 3, 2015 at exactly 10:00 pm and is the most commonly used template among the four. It was only added an hour after the G template was added. SPG (PG-13) The SPG rating was the third of the four ratings added on the wiki. It was added on July 16, 2016; over a year after the PG rating was added. It is the third most commonly used template among the four. R The R rating was the last of the four ratings added on the wiki. It was added on August 12, 2016. Currently no spin-offs or episodes feature this template. Deep Down Low ProductionCategory:NetworksCategory:CompanyCategory:Luis TV Right after SpongeToons was being discussed immedeately after the release of SpongeToons. But due to the popularity, it was scrapped until (supposed to be) 2015. But a week later, Flyer Studios got the idea and asked Luis TV if they could air it. Soon after, it a whole seaosn is currently in production. Category:SBCA